The Giant
by suri.mawarne
Summary: A story of broken heart. A kind giant, beautiful friend and a mission to find love. Or shoes. Modern AU.
1. The Giant

Here she was again. A wedding to another best friend. A man. And they always welcoming her and introduced, "Isane; she is the kindest of all. The best among my dearest friend!"

And again, she smiled while watching the groom and petite bride exchanging vows. Petite. Small. Cute. Something that never associated with her.

She always towering others. Especially among her female friends. While standing on par with some male companions. She always be the giant. The kind one.

"I thought you and him were an item?" Asked Rangiku. They were having their drinks together after office hour. The woman she adore a lot. Sexy, beautiful and confident. Again, not something Isane would be described of.

"We are only friend. Best friend. Nothing more. He fell in love with her. Love at the first sight." A very bitter reality to swallow.

"How about you?"

"Nah... I never imagined to marry him." A lie. A half lie. She've imagine how would their life if they ever married. Maybe a small house with a toddler or two. She will play a good housewife. Cooking and cleaning in a cute ruffled apron while tending their children. An imagination that shattered the day he confessed to fall in love. With another woman. A friend. A cute and petite friend.

Not her. The giant.

And the pattern repeated for multiple times until she lost count.

"I'll buy you a cake," said Rangiku. A sweet, decadence and sinful cake as remedy to broken heart. Every single time.

"You'll meet someone who will appreciate you more."

"Thanks."


	2. The Shoes

The Shoes

"This is ridiculous!" Cried Rangiku.

They're exiting the ninth store for single mission to search a pair of shoes that fit for Isane. And to find one is not an easy task.

While glancing to the flip-flop that Isane slipped on, Rangiku asked, "What actually happened to your shoes?"

Sighed. "Kiyone brought home four cute and TOO playful kittens. The kittens love my shoes very much. Today I woke up and found out all of them were shredded into pieces."

Every time they left a store, Rangiku could see a slight disappointment on Isane face. By the time they reach the tenth store, Isane finally broke.

"I just want to buy a pair of shoes! I don't care for ribbons, buttons or any embellishments. I only want a shoes that could fit my giant feet!"

Again. She always referred herself as a big ugly giant. A monster, a troll or sometimes just a lamp post. With silver top. Who can't buy herself a pair of shoes unless custom made. Or get herself a boyfriend.

And Rangiku doesn't like it. In her eyes, Isane is a beautiful, shy and kind young lady. With extreme inferiority complex.

"Why don't we try foreign label shoes? Maybe we could find your shoes there?"

A suggestion Rangiku should give, long before they when into multiple stores which surprisingly always have a thing Rangiku must buy.

"I hope we find MY shoes here," said Isane while holding bags of item bought by Rangiku.

They asked the shop assistant and finally there're rays of hope.

"Yes, we have your size but with limited option."

Isane almost screamed, "I don't care! I might buy the whole rack!"

In a blink of eyes, Isane changed from timid to a happy little girl playing dress up. And she realised that she does really cares if her shoes have a ribbon or any embellishments. She choose three pairs of shoes with different styles and colours.

"I'll buy you a cake," offered Isane to Rangiku. A cake to celebrate such a happy moments.

"I want a whole cake!"

"No problem."


	3. The Patient

The Patient

It was an emergency. A man was attacked by someone. The motive still unknown. When he arrived at Seiretei Private Hospital, he almost drowned in his own blood. His face was clawed from right forehead to the cheek.

"He was very lucky. The attacker missed his eyes," said Dr. Unohana, the head surgeon.

He was unconscious for days. Half of his face was covered with bandage.

"Why oh why... he tattooed his handsome face?" Nurses gossiping among themselves. Number '69' on left cheek and another bar on top of his nose. "And his right face was badly injured."

Day three, he finally awake. She was doctor on duty.

"Doctor, with your height, have you ever considered to be a model?"

A question so sudden, that she doesn't know how to answer.

"Please don't."

"Huh?"

"You're not suitable to be a model."

She was the kind giant with smile plastered to her face. The lamp post built of iron. Nothing could hurt or startled her.

At the end of her shift, she called her bestfriend. "Buy me a cake."

There was a long silence, before Rangiku asked, "Chocolate?"

"Rainbow cake." A rainbow that appear after rain, chasing away all sorrow and heaviness. A hope to bring colour. Something to cheer her up.

"Ok."


	4. The Baker

The Baker

"Do you want to try red bean paste cake today?" Asked the talented baker. The owner of Princess Cake & Café. The princess herself.

"Thanks, but our dearest friend here is craving your famous rainbow cake."

Pouted. "Aww... you should try the red bean paste flavour too."

"Ok... give us a slice." And the baker smiled ear to ear.

Her 'normal' items in the menu actually taste really good. But her new creations usually made people cringed. Especially with unusual pairing such as curry wasabi peanut butter muffin or red bean anchovy chocolate filling bun. Only people with iron stomach and brave enough could really enjoy her creation. People like Rangiku.

"Wow... this is really tasty! I can eat the whole cake!"

Surprisingly, Rangiku never got stomachache. And never gained weight. The same goes for the princess. The baker. They ate a lot, consumed high calories food and not really keen to work out. They're the type of peoples envied by other woman like her. The giant.

For each slice of cake, she had to run at least 5km or she would turn to a huge ballooned bloated giant. But to sacrifice her sweet tooth?

"Doesn't matter how bad my day or how rude the patients are. Hime's cake always cheer me up!" Said Isane.

"You should suggest your patients to come here. My cakes will change their attitude!"

Nodded. "Maybe I should buy him your curry wasabi peanut butter muffin with extra hot frosting?"

"Please do." Rangiku chuckled, "And he will be your patient forever."


	5. The Red Balloon

The Red Balloon

She was on her way home when she saw the balloons seller. A man with huge hydrogen tank and a bunch of balloons. She ends up buying a few shades of red balloons.

While holding the balloons, she asked herself, "Why I bought the balloons?"

She never received a balloon, chocolates, teddy bears or a bouquet on Valentines Day. Except from the patients and their families, Kiyone, Rangiku and Orihime.

"Why waiting for others to buy me something that I could buy for myself?"

She was happy and smiled by herself and danced whatever steps she wants.

"Hey doctor!" Suddenly there were two men blocking her path. A bald and... she doesn't know how to describe him.

The bald man was wearing pink mascara that made him more intimidated. He also wore a Hawaiian t-shirt with big bold prints, a pants and a bamboo sword.

The other man... if she doesn't mistake him as a 'him', wore a bob haircut, a purple long sleeves turtleneck, a pants and two ridiculously long pink feather fake eyelash by his right eye.

"Hey ya doctor!"

She turned to herself and found out that she forgot to take off her white coat. A giant doctor with a bunch of red balloons, danced happily by the side walks. Of course she attracted others.

"Could you sell us some of your red balloons?"

"Huh?"

"Your red balloons. Could you sell some to us?"

"Huh, why?"

The bald man seems annoyed. "Look woman, just sell the balloons and don't ask more!"

Before she could say anything, suddenly came a little girl with pink locks. "Baldy!"

"I'm no baldy! I just shave my head!" Said the baldy. He turned to Isane. "The balloons is for her. So, how much?"

The little girl looks so innocent with blinding smile. "Kawaii!" As been under control, Isane immediately handing all of her balloons to the girl. "You can have all. Free of charge! What's your name little one?"

"Yachiru." Yachiru jumped happily. "I love balloons!"

Then, the bald man returned half of the balloons to Isane. "We shouldn't take all of your balloons. Especially when you asked nothing for return. I feel unmanly to do that." When Yachiru pouted, the bald man said, "I'll buy you another balloons. Or do you want candy?"

"I want candy!"

"Ok, we'll go to the Candy Shoten."

"Yay!"

When the bald man realised that Isane was watching him with smile plastered to the face, he asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You're such a sweet father."

Isane's words angered the bald man, while his friend laughed hysterically. "I'm father to no one! This is my boss's daughter."

"Oh... pardon me." Chuckled. "You look too natural."

"Hey woman, I feel bad to not pay you anything. Why don't I buy you a dinner?" When Isane seems hesitated to answer, the bald man said, "I insist."

"By the way, I'm Madarame Ikkaku. He is Yumichika Ayasegawa and the little girl is Yachiru. You are?"

"Isane Kotetsu."


	6. The Dinner

The Dinner

Dinner with two men and a little girl surprisingly pleasant. Although their appearance attracted others in a wrong way. Especially the one with fake eyelashes *cough*. For the first time, Isane feels normal. Very normal.

The two guy's images were really intimidated. But the more she talked to them, she grew to like them. They are quite rough, always bickering but they also concerned with others.

The place they chose for their dinner was a family restaurants. A place where the kids could be brought together. Sitting by their parents.

Said Ikkaku, "Their kid's plate is the best in the town! They have different themes each day from cute characters to cats." Ikkaku turned to Yachiru. "What do you want to eat today? They have cats, flowers and a giraffe."

"Cats!"

"Good! The cat's theme for her." The waiter nodded and wrote down their orders.

When the waiter gone with their order, Isane asked, "Do you always bring Yachiru everywhere you go?"

"Nah... she always with the boss. But now, our boss is not in a conditions to take care of her."

"Why?"

"Ken-chan was bitten by a flu bugs! A big... big... bugs!" Yachiru draw a big bug in the air. "Baldy said, I can't stay with Ken-chan until the bugs went away!"

When Isane looked confused, Yumichika explained, "Ken-chan is her father. Our boss. He adopted Yachiru when she was an adorable baby. Now, she just annoying little brat."

Suddenly Yachiru launched herself to Yumichika and bite his nose. "Argh! I hate you pesky bugs!" Screamed Yumichika while trying to fend off Yachiru. And Ikkaku just continue eating like nothing happens.

As he could read what's Isane thinks, Ikkaku clarified, "Don't worry, they always like that."

The dinner ended safely without any injuries.

"Let's us send you home," said Ikkaku. "It is very unmanly for me to let a lady returns home by herself. Especially at night."

If 'giant' was Isane's favourites word to refer herself, Ikkaku always relate everything with manly or unmanly.

"I insist."

"Ok."


	7. The Call

The Call

'4 missed calls from Kenji'

'Where are you Isa-chan? Please call me back. I hope you're not in trouble.'

A message from someone who she doesn't want to hear from.

'I'm sorry. I've dinner with friends. Doesn't realise that you call me. Why?'

She really doesn't want to continue the conversation. She left the phone for shower. Half an hour later she found another four missed calls from Kenji.

'Why don't you pick up the phone?'

'Hello?'

'I'm sorry. I just returned home. Need to clean up a bit.'

'What are you doing out there at this hour?'

She glanced at the clock on the wall; 10.30pm. Still early but she rarely when out at night, as her shifts usually started early in the morning.

'Like I said before, I've dinner with friends.'

'Who? Do I know him?'

Why does he bother to ask? She could go out with anyone she likes. He was neither her boyfriend nor her brother. Not even a distant relatives. He just a friend. Once a best friend.

'A new friends. I don't think you know them.' She can't even picture a government servants like Kenji eating with Ikkaku and Yumichika without any prejudice.

'Them?'

'Yeah, I've dinner with a group of friends. They send me home after that.'

'Phew, I thought you got yourself a man!'

The message made her snapped. 'What's wrong to had a man for myself? I'm not a lesbian and not to plan to. I'm 26; an adult! Matured enough for a marriage!' Like you.

'There... there... don't get me wrong. I just don't want you to be cheated, because you're too kind and naive. It's okay to have a boyfriend, but I want to know him, before you make some big decision.'

She was mad. Really... really mad until her face turned to scarlet. But she doesn't like any confrontation. 'It was late, I've early morning shifts and need to rest early. Good night!'

And suddenly her phone rung. A call from Kenji. This man just doesn't know when to stop. "Please don't get angry with me. As a friend, I'm worried for you."

"Thanks for you concerned. I'm tired..."

"Wait... last week we went to Bali for honeymoon. Mayumi and I. The trip was superb. The beautiful beaches, delicious foods and we danced all nights!"

Does he need to tell her everything he done with his newlywed wife?

"So?"

"I bought a souvenir for you."

"Thanks."

"And... err..." he chuckled.

As she knew the direction of their conversation, she said, "I'm sorry, I can't help you. Kiyone needs help to pay her photography courses." Which actually Kiyone paid by working as an assistant to a renowned photographer.

"Just a few hundreds dollar. Please? I've over spent and it still a long days to payday."

"I'm sorry, but I've to pay few thousands of Kiyone's fees this month." The amount she just made up.

"So, you can't help me?"

"Sorry."

When the conversation finally over, Isane feels very relieved. "Thanks God, I'm not married to this guy!"


	8. The Floods

Author notes:

I am Telgar: I can't picture Isane and Komamura taicho in the modern settings. Except in the form of werewolf. Hehehe

Another flight was missing. Sighed. It seems like we were in a cursed all year long with multiple disasters. One after another. Hopefully this new year, our conditions would be better and bring us more happiness. This chapter dedicated to our family in the flood-stricken areas.

#PrayForQZ8501 #PrayForMalaysia

The Floods

It was raining for almost three days. The sky always dark and gloomy.

"I heard from my friend, some places in Rukongai have been flooded," said Rangiku in one of their dates.

"Yeah... Ichigo told me that the Shiba have move their house to higher place." Orihime joined the pair as there were no other customers at the moments except them.

"Who?" Asked Rangiku.

"The Shiba. Ichigo's cousin who live as a nomad in Rukongai. The fireworks maker."

"Are they living in a caravan?"

"No... they live in a house with two giant hands to hold their signboard and a huge chimney on top of the roof. It was so huge that you'll mistake it as a pillar!"

A house from one of Orihime creative imaginations? They always heard the story of little blue people who loved to steal Orihime's belongings until Isane and Rangiku concluded that she watched the Smurf to much.

"And how they can move the whole house to a new place?" Asked Rangiku while eating her cake. A peanut butter banana wasabi and shrimp flavours.

"I don't know. Ichigo said, that would be super top secret! I would like to see it for once, but Ichigo said Kukaku would burned him to death!" Ichigo and his story. Rangiku reminded herself to 'teach' Ichigo when they meet again. "And his cousin riding a hog everywhere! So cool!"

Rangiku face palmed when Isane agreed to Orihime. "It is convenient to have a house that could be moved everywhere. You could evacuate from disasters in a comfort of your own house."

"And you don't have to pack anything!"

A call from hospital, ended their conversations. "I have to return to the hospital. The situation in Rukongai seems worse than we thinks. Many places have been flooded. It's still rained heavily and the water keep raising. We have to stand by and prepare ourselves. "

Orihime pouted, "Isn't you just finished your shifts?"

Isane chuckled. "See you guys again later."


	9. The Angel

Author's blabber:

I went to the school today for a meeting. One of the topics was about percentage in the exam to be accepted by some school. Both of my alma mater only accepted students with 97% (The top school) and 90% marks (for small rural school surrounded by palm oil estates). Both are State funded school. Another options for the students are to go for regular secondary school.

Sighed. The competition was really high. Usually win by students from the city.

The Angel

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"The nurse told me that when I first wake up, I was rude to you. I'm sorry," said the patient with number 69 tattooed by his left cheek. His right face still bandaged. He looks troubled.

"Don't worry. I understand." He was unconscious for three days and his first words was asking Isane to not be a model. Like she ever wanted to be one. But it still hurt her. The word beauty and a giant never came in a same sentence.

"You're beautiful."

"Huh?"

"Living in the spotlight doesn't suit an angel like you." His face turned reddish. "A white angel so pure and I want you to keep it that way."

"I'm not an angel. And you're such a sweet talker."

Smirked. "Not with everyone."

"I think you're still under drug influences." She checked the patient's condition.

"Maybe. But I meant every single words."

She was never been complimented by her looks. It always about her kindness. So, it was really awkward especially complimented by a man she barely know. Except for his injuries and name as Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Shuuhei." A blonde man with gloomier face than the sky outside suddenly came with a bouquet of roses. An image that contradict each other.

She could see a sad but relieved smile on Shuuhei face. "Izuru, I'm glad that you're safe!"

"Safe?" He put the bouquet on the table besides the bed. "But for what price? You almost died to protect us!"

"As long as all of you are safe, I don't really care about myself."

She stayed to hear the story behind Shuuhei's injuries. Anyone who saw Shuuhei would assumed he was a gang members, surviving an attack from their rivals.

"He was arrested yesterday. The man who attack us. The one who sent you here."

"At least he doesn't stalk Momo anymore."

"Yes. But Momo blamed herself for what happened to you."

"Please arrange a therapy for her. That girl always keep everything to herself. Don't worry about me."

"But."

Shuuhei stole a glance to Isane. "I'm in the hand of an angel." A compliment that made Isane blushed.

"I... I've to check other patient."

Shuuhei just grinned, watching the young doctor tried to run away. "See you later my angel!"

"Angel?" Izuru seems confused. "Are you sure the attacker didn't do any damage to your brain? You're not the one who love to flirt. You're like married to your work!"

"Hey... I was once in the brink of death and given another chance to enjoy life. And the angel is really cute!"


	10. The Eleventh

Author's note:

Happy New Year guys! And it mean the new school session will begin again. This few days, I'm quite busy with meeting. Fortunately the school will only start by 12th January. A week late because some of the states still flooded with more than 200k need to evacuate. They said the situation almost like after tsunami. Peoples are homeless. On 1st day of 2015, the road to the north coast were jammed by multiple convoys of donation from different NGOs. Some with clothes, dry foods, fruits, camps, mineral waters, portable stoves and also on cleaning mission. So, please bear another chapters on floods. :-)

xxxxxxxx

The Eleventh

"We've contacted Dr. Hanatarou who led the medical team in Rukongai. The situation there was really bad. Almost 85% of Rukongai have been flooded. They're understaffed and works non stop for few days. We need to send another team to help them."

"The new team will be lead by Dr. Kotetsu."

Isane Kotetsu.

She had been to Rukongai a few times. A district too wide that need to be divided and numbered to recognise each of them. Some were places with huge desert, while other parts full of green forest.

Now, she saw nothing but an ocean. Brown ocean. With dead tree.

When she arrived at the evacuation centre, one of the highest places in Rukongai, her team were celebrated like an idol. "Dr. Kotetsu, thanks for coming!" Said Dr. Hanatarou. A thin and small man with dewy-eyed, usually mistaken as a drug-addict. He immediately gives Isane's team a briefing.

"Yesterday, another team from Karakura Hospital were sent to evacuation centre in district 36. A few critical patients have been transferred to Karakura Hospital by the army."

She saw not only army that help the peoples, but also police, fire & rescue, and volunteers from many agencies. The disaster could really unites people.

"Hey Balloon-chan!" A cute and high pitch voice called for her attention.

Isane chuckled when she saw a young girl with pink locks waves, while sitting on a bald man shoulder. A man with pink mascara, and all-black attire. Commanding his men to rescue peoples trapped in the flood.

"They're the Zaraki Kenpachi's men or known as The Eleventh. A group of rude and barbaric men that love to fight even with themselves. You might remember the group of men who always fight to death every Friday night?" When Isane nodded, Dr. Hanatarou continue, "But they're also the first to come to Rukongai. Even before the authorities. We shouldn't judge them by their appearance."

Isane nodded again, "Yes, I know."


	11. The Wrinkle

The Wrinkle

She was checking a patient when Yumichika comes. "Woman, eat this." An onigiri.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Oh please... you haven't eat anything since you arrived six hours ago!"

"Huh? It has been six hours?" She took a quick glanced at her smart phone. "Woah, you're right!"

Yumichika smirked and extended his right hand like a gentleman, "Please take a break for a while. The last thing we want are our doctors burned out early in the mission."

She accepted his hand with smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem. Plus you'll get uglier without any rest."

Ugly. She immediately release Yumichika's hand. She is an ugly giant.

"Why?" Asked Yumichika. "I rather shut my eyes than seeing anything ugly."

She was offended by his words. "I'm sure an evacuation centre not a pretty place."

"It is different. From the day one, I've determine to follow Kenny. Like Ikkaku, I'll go wherever he ask me to go." Suddenly the man pull out a mirror from nowhere. "Although these hard works made me tired and my pretty hands rough. What's this? A wrinkle? Aaahhh!"

Never in Isane's life saw a man almost faints because of a nonexistence wrinkle. Here he was while shouting, "Ugly!"

"You should calm a bit or you just added more wrinkles to the face," teased Isane. "You'll be older by minutes."

"Woman, you're not beautiful!"

Surprisingly, Yumichika's statement doesn't hurt her anymore. As she understand, his standard of beauty is unique for himself. Well, who else wearing two ridiculous feathers on their right eye for volunteering mission?

"You're really not beautiful!"

"I'm beautiful."

"I'm prettier."


	12. The Messages

The Messages

'Hi Angel. I've been discharge today. I want to meet you but I heard you've mission in Rukongai. You're really an angel! Thanks for your hospitality. I hope we can meet again.'

A thank you card from the 69 guy. A card she received a week later after her return from Rukongai.

"Two days off and please rest well," said Dr. Unohana. An order she must obey.

'I'm sorry! I've to attend a convention in Las Noches for three days.' A message from Rangiku. 'You SHOULD come here! Buy a ticket and fly. RIGHT NOW! There are gorgeous man everywhere! Forget that ungrateful man. Move on!'

That man. Kenji.

As soon as she got network coverage on her phone, her inbox flooded by messages and notifications from Kenji. "Why don't you pick up the phone? I met Kiyone and she said she paid for her school by working with her sensei. You didn't help much. Do you take me as a fool?'

'Hey, pick up the phone!' He rather asked Kiyone about her fees but not Isane's whereabouts.

'Pick up the damn phone!' She was in a rural flood-stricken district with no coverage. Doesn't he realised his call not connected at all?

'Do you change your phone number?'

'Kiyone said you are still using the same number. At least answer my message!' And he met Kiyone again.

'Today I come to the hospital. Where are you? Are you hiding from me? Bitch do you want to play hide and seek? I don't have time to play!' She was an ugly but kind giant. Never a bitch.

'They said you're going to Rukongai. I don't think you're too busy to not pick up the phone?' Yeah, try working in an understaffed evacuation centre. Fortunately there are peoples shoving foods to her.

The messages made her wonder why she ever attracted to the man. Had she too desperate for a man that blinded her?

"I pity your wife." By then she blocked his number. And she read the thank you card from Shuuhei again. "Well, at least I'm an angel to one."


	13. The Debt

The Debt

"How much you owed him?"

"Huh?"

Yumichika looks irritated. "The man from before. Are you borrowing from a loan shark?"

She was walking alone in a mission to restock her fridge when Kenji pulled her into a narrow alley between shops and threated her. Fortunately Yumichika saw them and chased Kenji away. Well, at first Kenji resisted. But when he blurted out an insult, Yumichika snapped and broke a wall behind Kenji with a bare hand, Kenji immediately fled away. Now, Isane and Yumichika facing each other in a small café. For interrogation.

"I hate fighting, but to be the fifth seats under Zaraki, means I do know how to fight," explained Yumichika. "The first of course Zaraki himself. The second is where the line between cronyism and power clashed, but we never mind that - is for Yachiru. The third is Ikkaku and I'm the fifth. The 4th was currently vacant because I hate number four. It is not beautiful and always associated with deaths. I hate that. So woman, do you borrowed from a loan shark?"

Isane immediately denied, "I've no business with a loan shark."

"So, who was that guy? How much you owed him?"

"Actually he IS the one who owe me money."

"Huh?"

Isane tried to cover her disappointment with chuckled. "He overspent in his honeymoon trip to Bali. I refused to lend him any money. That's why he try to threat me."

"Wait! A honeymoon trip? With whom?" Yumichika seems more confused.

"With his wife. They just married a couple months ago."

And Yumichika's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "He married another woman, overspent while honeymoon and threated you to lend him money? So, who are you in this story? An ex girlfriend?"

When Isane shaked her head, Yumichika asked, "Did he owned something... like your naked picture or some *cough* inappropriate video of you?"

"No. We're just a friend. WAS a friend."

Yumichika's face turned to red. "A friend? And he dare to treat you like this? Woman, you're so kind, but there should a limit to help people! Arghh! I shouldn't let him go!" He pulled out a compact powder and touch up his face. Multiple times. Then he combed his hair and smooth out all the frizzy. "Oh... I'm pissed off!"

"By the way, thanks for your help."

Satisfied with his looks, Yumichika turned to Isane and in a serious tone, he said, "Give me the jerk details. I'll make sure he wouldn't dare to threat you again."

"But..."

"I don't need your approval and won't ask anything for return."

Finally she gave Yumichika, Kenji's information. Then, he make a call, "Please find everything about the jerk as soon as possible. I need him to pay a debt to my dear friend."

"Hey Yumi-san, please don't kill him. At least he once a great friend of mine."

He just shrugged, "Like I said before, I hate fighting. Plus, it is not worthy to dirty my pretty hands with his blood. If he offended Ikkaku or Zaraki or others, he has a slim chance to see tomorrow's sun. But it is different with me." Suddenly there are some inglorious black aura surrounding them. Yumichika smirked.

"To be a man, one must fight with his fist. One to one. That would be our pride, our motto. But for me to win, I can use anything as long as they doesn't know." Isane now really sure the man in front of her was a devil in disguised.

"You won't tell them anything, right?" A smiled so eerie that Isane had to nodded swiftly.

"So, today buy me a drinks and complimentary cake. Apple juices and a slice of pecans butterscotch cake.

Pouted, "But Yumi-san, you said you don't need anything for returns?"

"Oh please drop the honorific. You made me sound older. The drinks and cake are for saving you today."

"You're cunning!"


	14. The Lady

The Lady

Lady Luck always with her. The giant.

Something he lacks of. Or maybe the Lady herself doesn't want to associate with someone like him.

She can't denied how disappoint and sad to see the man she once thoughts as a best friend lying unconscious on the floor.

After been chased by Yumichika, the man actually followed them from afar. When he saw Yumichika left Isane alone, he was too overwhelming with the thoughts of having a chance to get her. Her money. That he doesn't realised she was standing in front of Princess Cake & Café. Her favourite place.

And the Lady always with her.

When he try to assault her in front of the cafe, Orihime happened to have a friend visiting. A lady from Karakura. A National Karate Champions. As soon as they saw Isane been attacked, they quickly came for a rescue. The champion gave him a flying kicks. Surprisingly it wasn't her, the champion who made him unconscious. It was Orihime and his pin wheel.

"Arghh... I've kill a man!" Cried Orihime.

Isane immediately checked his pulse. "Don't worry, he still alive." And the answer made Orihime calmed down.

"Are you alright?" And it wasn't them who asked the question. But, Yumichika. While panting heavily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't leave you alone. Especially when I just warned him and he escaped without any harm. If not for a phone calls from my subordinate, I don't know he was following us. I try to come here as fast as I could. Luckily these women acts faster!"

Yumichika showed two thumbs up. "I should beware of women in apron!" Orihime blushed and tried to hide her 'weapon' under her frilly apron.

The champion shaked her head while inspecting the man. "Hime, give me a rope." Then she turned to Isane. "Was he try to attack you before?"

Isane nodded. "A couple hours ago. Luckily Mr. Ayasegawa saw what happened and he help me to chase him away. I don't know he was too determined till he followed me here."

"Who is him to you?" The champion refers to the unconscious man. Yumichika's weird accessories doesn't affected her.

"A friend. I owed him nothing."

Said Yumichika, "This jerk wants her to lend him money."

Orihime returned with a rope. The champion quickly tied the unconscious man hands. "You should report him. I'll make sure he have a long time to think about his wrongdoings."

"Thanks, I'm Isane Kotetsu and you are?"

"Inspector Arisawa. Tatsuki Arisawa."

And the Lady Luck was smiling brightly to her.


	15. The Gorilla

The Gorilla

They rarely took an off day. The doctor, police inspector, a gang members and a baker. And to spend half day in police station to report Kenji really a bummer for them.

"I'll buy you guys a dinner," offered Isane. She doesn't help to feel guilty for dragging everyone in her problem. An offer immediately denied by others.

Said Orihime, "We should help everyone in trouble. Especially our friends!" She then stopped by a sound of her grumbling stomach. With blushing face, she continue, "But I do agree for us to go for a dinner together."

They choose a restaurant suggested by Yumichika. "Their ramen is the best in Seiretei!"

The dinner was simple and they have a good time together. Although they're from different backgrounds.

"Yumi, why are you alone today? Where are your buddy, Ikkaku and little Yachiru?" Asked Isane.

"As Kenpachi's health has returned, Yachiru can't be separated from him. And Ikkaku..." Sighed. "He went shopping with the gorilla for their upcoming weddings. So, I don't want to disturb them."

"Gorilla?" Everyone gasped. Orihime's wild imagination made her almost vomit. A forbidden love between a man and a gorilla.

Yumichika shrugged. "His fiancé. She was no beauty. A rude woman with extreme mood swinger. I believed no one could handle her wrath. She was more a gorilla than a lady."

"Then, why are your friend accepting her? More over to get married and live together?" Asked Tatsuki.

"A barbarian and a gorilla are a match made in heaven!" Yumichika chuckled. When he saw a confused looks on the other's face, he clarified, "A gorilla in love was softer than a cotton ball. And never in his life, a woman fell head over the heels with him. There's saying that it is better to marry someone who love you than someone who you love."

"Does he not love her?" Orihime looked concerned.

"Even threatens with a knife at his throat, he will never admit it. But I'm pretty sure he love her."

"But you shouldn't call a woman, gorilla! Especially your friend's fiancé!" Tatsuki seems annoyed. "A woman always a woman, however their acts."

"I beg to differ. A woman should be delicate, soft spoken and nice. Not rude, rough and with attitude. Gorilla is more suitable words for someone not beautiful like that." Yumichika and his favourite words; beauty, beautiful and pretty.

And he just knocked down a beehive by saying, "You yourself look alike a gorilla. There's no beauty in you. I despise to see something not pretty."

"I also hate to hear that from a transvestite!"

"I'm not a transvestite! I am a man! Real man!"

Tatsuki smirked, "How manly someone with two feathers as a fake eyelashes?"

"This is a fashion statement! A gorilla like you would never understand!"

Isane face palmed herself. She might returned to hospital earlier. With two peoples killing each other.


	16. The Battle

Author's note:

First and foremost, please forgive me for any late updates of The Giant after this. The school sessions started yesterday. This is my first time teaching after years in industry. Day 2 and I need to consume paracetamol after sneezing and coughing continously. Urgh.. (=_=!)

And about the Gorilla, I refer to Keigo's sister. I think her name is Mizuho. I'm sorry if I'm wrong.

The Battle

It was past midnight when she arrived home. After such a heated dinner, Orihime suggested a visit to karaoke place. Then, suddenly a simple activity for leisure turned to a battle between Yumichika and Tatsuki. Unfortunately, both were tone deaf singers and literally screamed the lyrics. They were more like a hilarious comedy duo try to outdo each other.

And she enjoyed it a lot.

The battle end with two persons having a sore throats. Their hoarse voices made everyone giggles.

"We should do this again!" Said Orihime. Obviously she enjoyed the night too much. Yumichika and Tatsuki are not the only bad singers among them. Orihime sounds more like reading than singing the lyrics while Isane doesn't know most of the song in the list.

"I've listen to Mozart and classical music when I need to relax," explained Isane that resulted being booed by Yumichika. "It was soothing and calming."

Yumichika shoved her a microphone, "I don't care. Please choose any song. You should learn to let loose yourself."

Then, after go through the list multiple times, Isane start to sing, "Twinkle... twinkle little star..." And everyone almost rolling on the floor, laughed hysterically. "What? This is the song that I familiar with."

"The next song should be Old Mc Donald!" Said Yumichika.

"Oh, I know that song!" said Isane and Yumichika laughed insanely. "Is it wrong to sing this song?"

Orihime shaked her head and took another microphone. "Let us sings together!"

She had a great time. She was happy and tired. As soon as she arrived home, she took a long bath. Then she lit several lavender scented candles. Mozart in her playlists. A simple night gown. A cooling mask. A warm and comfort bed. And, she faced her greatest battle- to sleep!


	17. The Dream

The Dream

She saw him standing there. His face was blurred but she recognised his smile. As always, he stood frozen to the ground and doesn't say anything.

"How do you do?" A question left without answer. His eyes looked sad as the question should be asked to her. Not him.

"It's Kenji." He nodded. The name itself clarified everything. "You..." She held her breath. "Shouldn't be here." Where should he be? She doesn't know.

And he just smiled. Like few years ago, when he always be there. For her. As her best friends. Before Kenji.

She was in her first year studying medicine. And he in Engineering. They met when their clubs and several others involved in a charity event. He was the kindest among all. They still keep in touch even after the event ended. He always motivated her especially in exam seasons. He was the one to hear her complaints on her professors. And he told her about his project. Sometimes they just sharing new trends in Seiretei University. Their school.

Her block at the west, near the university's hospital. And his at the northeast, near the stadium. They usually met by the student's centre. She in her white coat. He in his black jacket.

Then he graduated a year earlier. He got an offer from a huge company in Karakura. A town so near yet too far. He was busy with his works. She was a final year student. And suddenly they stopped to communicate. Not like she ever changed her number or leaving Seiretei.

Her last message was, "I'll report to work at Seiretei Hospital by January."

And she hears nothing from him. Not even a congratulations.

But he always appeared in her dreams. Too much that she's having problem to sleep. "Are you dead? A shinigami? Why are you always come in my dream?" Still no answer.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. Yes, I'm a bit sad. He once a good friends. I lost him, but I've family and friends. Much better than him. They love me a lot. Thank you." She bowed. He nodded as his figure almost faded away. "Take care."

And she opened her eyes. Warm tears streaming down her cheeks. She 'lost' another best friends.

Before she drowned in her emotions, another best friend turned out a saviour. Rangiku in her cheerful tones called, "I've shortened my trip to Las Noches."

"Why?"

"It is very rare for you to have two off days. A day gone wasted. Now, for today we should do something special!"

"What do you suggest?" She chuckled.

"First, we have to buy you a new clothes!" Rangiku and her favourite therapy. Maybe a good therapy for Isane too.

"Ok." She agreed.

"I'll pick you in half an hour."

"Ok."


	18. The Nephew

The Nephew

"We should go to Shiro-chan studio!" Said Rangiku after their 'shopping therapy' sessions end. Her nephew as she always described it to everyone.

And Isane was among the few who knew the truth.

Rangiku was a young girl who fell in love with a boy. They eloped and lived happily together for a short time. Then, he suddenly left without a word. Leaving a young heavily pregnant Rangiku.

She was too depressed and almost killed herself. When her son was born, she was declared as unfit to take care of him. Then came an elderly woman. Her husband foster mother. She agreed to raise the child and he was given the woman last name; Hitsugaya.

After a series of counselling, Rangiku finally could move on. She finished her studies, and entered the corporate like any normal person. She consult her doctors and asked permission to meet her child. She was permitted but when she met him, she can't bear to introduce herself as his mother. And she became his aunt.

It was ten years later. She was in her office when two officers came. A short introduction and a shocking news. They brought her to hospital to meet her estranged husband who was in the brink of death. The truth was revealed one by one. All of what she knew about him was a lie.

For years she questions herself. How could he changed so much? Few years after he left, Rangiku heard the news of he joined a cult, moved to Las Noches, work harder until he became the second man to the cult leader. Several times they met and he acts like they were stranger to each other. Like he was turned to the dark side for goods.

Suddenly she was told that it was all for his job; an undercover police officer to caught the cult leader. Someone with the name Aizen. When his cover had blown up, Aizen stabbed him multiple times. He also lost his right hand.

"Thanks to him, we manage to catch Aizen with a strong evidence he can't deny," said the chief, a man with long curly brown hair in floral pink kimono. "But him..."

Although the doctors have performed surgery on him, his injuries was too severed. When he saw she coming, he tried to smile. His foxy smile. "You're prettier, Ran!"

"Gin." Gin Ichimaru.

"Hey... I taught I'll finish the job and finally return to you." He chuckled. "And our son."

Rangiku stiffened by his words. "You know about him?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, huh? I bet mother would done a good job to take care of him." A mother he never acknowledged. "Please send my regards to her."

"Why?"

"They once hurt you." An answer that didn't surprised her. It was his ways to say 'I love you'. He coughed continously. "Hey Ran, it's time to find a man for yourself."

"How can I find one when I have someone so dear and hate so much in front of me?"

He smiled but obviously he became weaker by minutes. "I'm sorry Ran."

"Please don't leave me!" Cried Rangiku.

He never listen.

Rangiku was too devastated. She cried for days and turned to alcohol until she was found unconscious in her living room by her neighbours who came to complaints about her loud music. She was sent to the hospital.

She refused to talk. Not to the doctors, nurses or anybody. She always sat by the windows wearing her blank expressions. Even when her son; her nephew came to visit. His silver locks only made her sadder.

"Hello, I'm your new doctor." She saw a tall young woman with short wavy silver locks in a white coat. For the first time ever, she didn't see Gin in her appearance. "I'm Dr. Isane."

"Hello doctor." A simple greeting that shocked everyone. She doesn't realise, her former doctor was standing few metres away and smiling. Her name was Unohana.

The relationships began as a doctor and a patient. Then, as they spent more time together, sharing problems or just talking over a piece of cakes, they forms a stronger bonds. So, when she heard about what's happened to Isane from Orihime, she immediately bought a ticket to return to Seiretei.

"Hello Shiro-chan!" Said Rangiku gleefully while opening the studio's door. "I buy you a shirt!"

The said person only scowled. "It is Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

She gave him a shopping bag. "Please change!"

"You don't have to buy me anything. I've my own mone...y!" He was hugged tightly by Rangiku. "Help... I... can't breathe!" His face crushed by her front.

"Oh... my dear nephew was grown so big!" She pouted. "I thought you might love the new shirt I bought." Isane could saw a slight disappointment in his face.

"Alright, I'll change!"

"Yay! You're such a good boy! Mommy love it!"

"I'm not a boy anymore!" Isane saw a hint of pinks by his cheeks. He was known as a child prodigy. A traits he inherited from his father. And it wasn't too difficult to realise that he was among the fews who knew the truth.


	19. The Tenth

The Tenth

"How much you'll rate that yummy one? 10?"

Isane shaked her head. "Maybe 6?"

"How about that chocolate one?"

"5?"

"Why is your rating too low?"

She just shrugged. "Don't know. Not my taste."

"Hmm... may I ask, what are you both doing here?" Asked Toshiro with his permanent scowl.

"We're shopping for candy. Shoo... go away. Play at another place."

What Toshiro hate the most was been treated like a small kids. "And what type of candy could you buy here, in the studio?"

They were in Toshiro's studio. A young music prodigy. Rangiku smiled widely. "We're shopping for eye candy!"

Toshiro turned to see what are they looking to. "The Vizards." To his horror, the main singer of The Vizards, Hirako Shinji saw them and waved from behind the glass. "They are not an eye candy!"

"Are you jealous?" Rangiku smirked. "Ow... my lovely Shiro is jealous!"

"I'm not jealous! But that man is no-no!"

"Shiro-chan was jealous to whom?" Hirako Shinji suddenly appeared behind Toshiro. "Wow... helllooo ladies!" He immediately introduced himself, "Hirako Shinji from The Vizards, and you are?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku, and my friend here; Isane Kotetsu."

"Nice to meet you." They almost shakes hand if not for Toshiro interference.

Warned Toshiro, "He may look young, but he actually much older than you."

Rangiku was a beautiful woman in her early 30's. While Hirako Shinji look alike someone who just graduated his high school. And he was older than Rangiku.

With a Cheshire-like smile, Hirako Shinji proposed to Rangiku, "How about we get married and we could adopt this handsome composer? He need a father figure in his mundane life."

"No way!" Toshiro quick to disagree.

Rangiku seems pleased with the idea. "I do agree that Shiro-chan need a father. But you could also adopt him without marrying me."

"Ow... what a bummer." Hirako Shinji scratched his long straight blonde hair. "We could be a good couple."

Suddenly Rangiku realised that Isane's eyes glued to someone who just arrived to the studio. A raven, a huge scar by his right face and a '69' tattoo on his left cheek.

Asked Rangiku with a huge grinned, "10?"


	20. The Wife

Author's note: I think my English was worsening by days. I don't even use English in my daily life. So, please forgive my grammar. I don't realise that teaching evening class also come with a huge load of works! Almost everything need to be documented. Every night I'll collapse early. Even while watching my favourite Comedy show!

Thanks for reading The Giant.

The Wife

"Thank you for coming," said the petite and beautiful woman.

"Mrs. Sawada." Isane seems uneasy with the meeting. She was in Toshiro's studio when she got a call from her. A request to meet. Although Rangiku offered to accompany her, she decide to go alone.

With Rangiku and Toshiro actually followed her from afar.

"Please, call me Michiru."

"Michiru."

"You knew him longer than me. Both of you were best friend. He is a good guy and care for others." Suddenly Michiru gave Isane a deep bow. "Please forgive Kenji!

Kenji. A name she wanted to erase from her memory.

When Isane didn't response to the request, Michiru continued, "Please forgive him for not choosing you."

"Huh?"

"Please forgive him for choosing me instead." Michiru with her doe eyes said, "If I knew about it, I won't accept his proposal and asked him to marry you."

The thought of herself as a villains, made Isane chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I think we're both not suitable with each other."

"You're beautiful and successful. You can find a man easily. Then, why are you framing him?"

"Huh? I'm framing whom?"

"Kenji. He just want to apologise. Then, you said he tried to attack you and had him arrested."

Isane almost rolling on the floor laughing if not they were in a café. "I'm glad if he wanted to apologise. But not for the reasons you stated before."

The sweet woman turned to sour. "He said, you're very kind. I don't agree!"

"And your husband not so wonderful like you thought." Rangiku suddenly interrupted. She apparently can't stand to only eavesdropping their conversation from nearby table. Isane could see Toshiro face-palmed and muttered something.

"Who are you? This is unfair! You bring someone while I'm alone!" Screamed Michiru.

"For the whole day I try to cheer up Isane and let her forget yesterday's incidents. Yet you dare to come and accuse her framing your ungrateful husband?"

"Rangiku, please don't." Isane sighed. "Mrs. Sawada, I'll pull back my report on him. He was a great friend and I hope he will be a wonderful husband to you." Isane immediately excused herself and dragged Rangiku away.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Asked Rangiku.

"She knew."

"Huh?"

"She was in denials."


	21. The News

The News

"I'm moving out," said Kiyone. She was waiting when Isane returned home.

"Why?"

"It is nice to live with you, but this apartment was too far. I've always late either to classes or the studio."

Isane looks a bit concerned. "Your allowance quite small and you refused my help to pay for your school. Could you afford a room and foods?"

Kiyone nodded, "Please don't worry about that. Sensei actually offers me a room at the studio and I only need to clean the studio as a payment."

"Don't you afraid to sleep alone?"

Kiyone chuckled. "Of course I'm not alone! I'll stay with a colleague."

Isane almost satisfied with the answer if not she remember something. "Don't you have only a colleague? That oyaji? What's his name?"

"He only two years older than me!" Pouted. "His name is Sentarou. I hate him. He always jealous because sensei adore me a lot! I'm the only sensei's assistant! Not him. The fake!"

"So, who you're staying with?" A question that Isane didn't ready for the answer.

"I'll stay with Sentarou," said Kiyone like it was not a big deal.

Isane's jaw dropped to the floor. "Huh?"

"Sensei suggests us to get marry."

The older sister forgot how to shut her mouth anymore. "Huh?"

"At first I despised the idea. Then, after a brainstorming sessions with sensei, I think why not? We could save more if we share everything from foods to toiletries. We could also split our energy, water and other bills. Like when I live here with you?" A brainwash disguised as a brainstorm.

"Isane could hear her own heart beats as she knew how obsessed Kiyone and Sentarou with their sensei. They're willing to do everything to please their sensei and they usually overdone it.

"So, today we went to register our marriage. And you know what?" Kiyone shows a golden ring by her finger. "Sensei gave this as a present!" The real source of her happiness.

"Do you realise you actually married to Sentarou? You're now both husband and wife?"

Nodded eagerly. "We could save many things! We'll live near to sensei. We could be there if sensei sick again." Kiyone and her simple logic.

"So, when will be the wedding?"

"Huh?"


	22. The Couple

The Couple

Sentarou and Kiyone are match made in heaven. They both compliments each other. They shared their obsessions to the sensei. A lot. They worshipped and idolised him. They tends to do everything more than they should. They always bickering and loud.

Very loud.

"Dr. Isane, there are two... err... a weird couple come to meet you," said a nurse with an awry look. "I think you should go to meet them immediately!"

"A young blonde short hair lady?"

The nurse nodded. "More like a school girl to me. She come with a country looking older man."

Without further ado Isane hurried to the hospital's front desk. As soon as they saw Isane, Sentarou and Kiyone quickly gave her a deep bow on the floor!

"I'm sorry Kiyone's sister! I should ask for your permission first before we register our marriage!" Said Sentarou almost shouting. "I'm to be blame! If not for sensei to remind me, I don't remember about it at all." The sensei roles not only as a mentor but everything to them.

Sentarou hits his head to the floor for a few times. "You can punish me however you like!"

"This is hospital. Please get up and lower you voice. Wait here while I ask permission to leave. Then, we'll go to somewhere else to talk about this."

"Yes, sister!" Sentarou shouted and resulted a smack to the head by Kiyone.

"This is hospital! You shouldn't shout or scream here," said Kiyone. "I'm sorry sis, I'll teach him a lesson."

"Why are you hitting me?" They started to bicker again and don't even realise that Isane was leaving them.

Almost everyone in the hospital saw or knew about the incident at the front desk. The couple was too loud. A great contrast with a calm Isane. So, when Isane went to ask Dr. Unohana a permission to leave early, she easily permitted to do so.

Dr. Unohana in her soft but intimidating voice said, "Make sure they don't come again unless they arrives in an ambulance."

"Th... thank you doctor."


	23. The Wedding Planner

The Wedding Planner

"Kiyone is married to Sentarou." A news that shocked no one.

"So, when will be the wedding?" Asked Rangiku. They meet again in Orihime's café.

"This weekend and I need your help." It was rare to see Isane worries about something.

Rangiku immediately understand the situation. "No dress, only bread, tea and everything about their sensei?" Almost everyone knew about their obsessions.

Isane nodded. "Fortunately, their sensei have a good relationships with the Kuchiki. So, the Kuchiki elders agreed for the wedding to be held in one of their gardens."

"A Kuchiki actually agreed to open their doors for a commoner wedding? Wow, maybe the pigs could really fly now?"

"Maybe they're not so bad like we thought?"

The Kuchiki is one of four noble family who own many estates in Seireitei. The house of Kuchiki was so huge that they even have their own security forces. A family too proud with their bloodlines. Only a few commoners permitted to enter their circles. Like the master's late wife, his adopted sister and her... err... heavily tattooed boyfriend. A man so contrast with the elegant Kuchiki.

"To have a wedding in a Kuchiki's gardens is a dream of many girls. I can't allow Kiyone to do like she always do. How embarrassing to the guests, if the bride and the groom look alike a school girl marrying a fisherman?"

Rangiku's description on Kiyone and Sentarou made Isane chuckled. "Can you help?" Asked Isane. "Kiyone doesn't have much money to begin with. So, I thought I want to pay for her dress and foods. I want you to find her a dress."

"Of course!" Rangiku would never disagree to a chance for shopping. Especially when she doesn't need to spend a dime.

"For foods, I thought to ask for Orihime help. We will make a tea time wedding. So, we could skip the main course and only serve breads, scones and desserts. A lot of desserts!"

Orihime who was eavesdropping behind the counter, giving them a sign of approval. There were a lot of customers at the moments that Orihime couldn't join them.

"Hey... don't forget, you are the doctor here!"

Isane laughed. "Sometimes we should let ourselves indulge a good food."

Suddenly Rangiku hugged Isane tightly. "Oh, I love this doctor!"

"For the music... I think we just use mp3..." Isane stopped as she saw Rangiku shaked her head. "What?"

"I'll ask Shiro-chan..." A wicked smile plastered on Rangiku lips. "...and his friends. To help with the music. Don't worry, this will be on me."

Although Isane seems unsure, especially with that Cheshire smile on Rangiku's face, she just nodded. "Here is Kiyone's phone number and my card. I'm sorry, I can't go with you. Please buy her a nice and decent dress. But please don't blow my budget." Isane immediately stated her limit.

"Of course! I'll remember that. A dress and a pair of heels, maybe?"

"Yeah... heels. She need one."

"I'll call her right now!"


End file.
